1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink, a controller used therefor, and a nonvolatile storage medium storing a program to be executed by the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus configured to supply cleaning liquid onto a face of a conveyance member and remove or wipe foreign matters (such as recording liquid (e.g., ink) and paper dust) together with the cleaning liquid by a wiper. In this liquid ejection apparatus in the form of an ink-jet recording apparatus, the cleaning liquid is supplied onto a face of a conveyance belt (conveyance member), and foreign matters are removed together with the cleaning liquid by a blade (wiper).